farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mind the Baby
(US); (UK) | Production = 10202 | Writer = Richard Manning | Director = Andrew Prowse | Guests = Lani Tupu (Captain Bialar Crais); Wayne Pygram (Scorpius); David Franklin (Braca); Jennifer Fischer (PK Nurse) | Episode list = | Prev = Family Ties | Next = Vitas Mortis }} Aeryn Sun managed to save Ka D'Argo and John Crichton, but not without having to make a deal with the devil... Synopsis Zhaan, Chiana and Rygel are on Moya, who is about to be attacked by a Sheyang vessel. Rygel wants to starburst, but Moya can't, and Zhaan has gone a bit mad from losing the others, when suddenly the Sheyangs fire. Crichton is with D'Argo, who is lying unconscious (the previous scene having been a dream he was having). He suddenly awakes on hearing Crichton's voice, and asks him if he's dead! He thought they were, but Crichton tells him that Aeryn managed to pick them up just in time. Meanwhile, Aeryn, in her prowler, communicates with Crais, who is aboard Talyn, and mentions an agreement they have... D'Argo asks Crichton if Moya got away, and he says yes, but Crais made off with Talyn. Aeryn comes in, and D'Argo says he's happy to see her. She says she could not find many supplies, so Crichton and D'Argo suggest they relocate to another asteroid, but she refuses. They say that the prowler will run out of fuel soon, and Scorpius wants Crichton bad, but Aeryn says he won't look forever, and she has a real go at them telling them to stop fighting her, and storms out. On Moya, Rygel tells Chiana that he's not hungry. When Chiana questions why, since he's always hungry, Pilot reveals that Moya is returning to the asteroid field where she last saw Talyn. They have picked a path so they should re-enter he field undetected by Scorpius' command carrier. Scorpius meanwhile has his cooling rod changed, when Lt. Braca enters and says that they still haven't detected anything. Apparently he let Crichton and D'Argo be rescued by Aeryn, knowing Crichton would rather die than go to him, but it's Braca's fault that the prowler eluded capture. Crais is trying to stop Talyn from powering up, telling him that his mother abandoned him. He continues, when Aeryn walks in and gets Talyn to show them what's upsetting him. It's some random transmissions from Scorpius to try and scare Talyn into revealing himself. Crais tells him to be brave, so Talyn powers down. D'Argo and Crichton are playing rock, paper, scissors when Aeryn returns. She says she doesn't want help in bringing the supplies. Crichton thinks that she's holding back, which she can't deny to him. She says that they won't like what she has to say: in order to save their lives she had to make a deal with Crais, because by the time she retrieved them they were about to suffocate. Crais signalled the coordinates for an oxygen-based atmosphere asteroid, which she couldn't have found in time alone. When Moya left, Talyn got upset and stopped obeying Crais' commands, so she agreed to help calm him and teach him to obey Crais' orders. She says that Crais' control is better than none at all, or Scorpius getting hold of him, but Crichton and D'Argo are angry, but she says she couldn't have let them die. D'Argo tongues her unconscious, and they both want to go and get Crais. They decide who will go with rock, paper, scissors, which Crichton wins. On Moya, Chiana visits Zhaan who has rededicated herself to the Delvian seek. She gives Chiana 30 microts to talk. Chiana explains what Moya is doing, but Zhaan refuses to go and talk to Pilot and starts meditating again. Aeryn tells D'Argo that they've killed them all by letting Crichton go to Crais, but D'Argo says that as a fugitive Crais' goals are only for himself, which only makes him more dangerous. Aboard Talyn, Crais communicates with Scorpius, saying that building Aeryn's trust is time consuming, as is building the trust of the gunship, which is not made easier by Scorpius' transmissions. Scorpius says that his report was overdue – he thought he was incapacitated and tried to retrieve the gunship. He says that Crais can keep the gunship if he delivers Crichton, and Crais tells him to display the patience that he always brags that he possesses. Crais then tells Talyn that he heard what Scorpius said: Talyn is no longer his concern. He says that is how Peacekeepers treat their own, and that he, Talyn and Aeryn are alike now, and tells Talyn to trust him, when suddenly Crichton appears! Crais says that he is unarmed, so Crichton can kill him at any time, but he should be warned that Talyn considers him a friend. Crais says that neither of them wants to see Talyn in Scorpius' hands. Crichton agrees, and asks what Crais wants. He says that he wants escape from Scorpius, and to travel even deeper into the Uncharted Territories to re-evaluate his path. Crichton says he doesn't get to keep Talyn, so Crais calls him an intruder. Talyn trains a gun on Crichton, but Crichton grabs Crais and pulls his gun on him. He drags Crais away. Moya has accelerated, having detected a transmission from a distressed Talyn. Chiana and Rygel talk about leaving Moya, but Chiana then says that Moya didn't abandon them during Zhaan's trial, so they have to stay. Meanwhile, Scorpius has detected a Leviathan distress signal, so knows that she is returning, but he says that if she joins her offspring in concealment then they've gained nothing. Moya returns to the field, but before she gets to Talyn a Prowler approaches. As Chiana and Rygel discuss their coming downfall, Pilot announces that it isn't sending signals to the command carrier, so Chiana says to let it dock. She waits with a gun, when Crichton steps out with Crais. After quizzing him to ensure he's really Crichton, she jumps into his arms in happiness! He goes to see Zhaan, who's not exactly ecstatic. She thinks that it is his spirit, so continues praying. He goes to pick up D'Argo and Aeryn, but Pilot says that Moya is communicating with Talyn, and he's about to leave the asteroid field. Scorpius finds out that Talyn's leaving, and Moya's pursuing, so he tells Braca that on his signal they'll cripple both ships and send commando units to take over. He wants Crichton alive but cares for no one else. Crichton and D'Argo go and say hi to Rygel, who seizes up. Just as he's regaining his breath, Aeryn walks in and he seizes again. Apparently he's having an airway seizure caused by strong emotions. Aeryn asks to speak to Talyn, as he's not listening to Moya, but he won't listen to her either. She goes to see Zhaan, who is still emotionally disconnected from those around her. Zhaan says she loves all living things, however Aeryn calls Zhaan out on her selfish behaviour. Aeryn tells her to look at what's going on, and says if she truly loves her then she'll snap out of it and help them. This helps Zhaan see sense, and she agrees to help. Crais is talking with D'Argo, who is watching over him in his cell. He says that he can't stay here – Talyn needs him. He says that he can keep Talyn from the Peacekeepers. Meanwhile, Braca tells Scorpius that both Leviathans have increased their speed, so Scorpius orders them to overtake, and engage! Everyone on Moya rushes to command, when Talyn suddenly opens fire on Moya! He demands Crais, as he's confused. He doesn't know what to do about the Carrier. Moya won't evade his fire, so they put up the leftover defence screen from the Zelbinion (1.07 "PK Tech Girl"), but Talyn destroys it in one shot. He says that was a warning shot, and Pilot says that one more shot will damage Moya, so Aeryn says she will take Crais to Talyn, and will stay aboard with him. Crichton says that Crais will object, but she says he won't since he's already offered to take her with him. Crichton says that she can't go, but she says that there's no other solution. Crichton and Aeryn release Crais, who tells her to decide. She says that she wants to go with him, and Crichton warns him that if he harms either her or Talyn that he'll hunt him down. Crichton and Aeryn once again don't say goodbye, in hope they'll see each other again, and they leave. Crais and Aeryn get on Talyn, who extends the "Hand of Friendship", the greatest honour it can bestow. It's for Crais, who accepts it. He now has a direct link to Talyn's systems through a neural interface. Crais says that they no longer need Aeryn, and says that he and Talyn agree that she should leave. She starts a fight to get the interface off, but Crais knocks her down. She tells Talyn that she's not the enemy, and Crais says that they know that but she can't stay aboard. On Moya, they wonder why Talyn hasn't tucked in close for starburst yet, when Aeryn returns. Scorpius prepares to fire, when Crais contacts him. Crais says that he resigns as a Peacekeeper, and says that Crichton is dead by his hands. Scorpius fires but Talyn starbursts! Moya then starbursts too. Scorpius wants Braca's tactical expert, who said that Talyn wouldn't be able to starburst for an arn brought to him so he can "educate" him. He orders a search for Moya, telling Braca he knows Crichton isn't dead; if Crais had killed him he never would have revealed it to Scorpius who vows to find his prey. D'Argo goes to see Zhaan, who says that she cannot abandon them and so she'll slow down the seek. Meanwhile, Crichton and Aeryn are in Pilot's den. She says that she failed, but Pilot says that Talyn told Moya he chose Crais of his own volition, and he said he'll contact Moya from time to time to let her know that he's okay. Aeryn asks Crichton if he'll be all right, and Crichton says he'll make mistakes since he's young, but he'll be okay. She doesn't think Crais will mistreat him, since he could have killed them at any time but didn't. She says maybe he has really changed. Crichton says that he's changed, and she's changed, but Crais? Memorable quotes * :Chiana: It's been a thrill, your frogness. :Rygel: May your afterlife be almost as pleasant as mine. * :Crais: Demonstrate some of the formidable patience you're always bragging you possess. :Scorpius: My patience is formidable, Crais... but it is not infinite. * :D'Argo: Again I win! :John: No, I win - paper wraps rock. :D'Argo: No, paper cannot possibly beat rock. :John: It does, paper beats rock. :D'Argo: Rock rips through paper. :John: D'Argo, that's not how it works: paper beats rock! :D'Argo: That is not realistic! :John: Well, it's the rules, and it's not supposed to be realistic, it's supposed to be entertaining! :D'Argo: My coma was more entertaining. * :D'Argo: My wife was a Sebacean. Tell me you approve of that. :Crais: No. I find it repellent. That reaction -- the concept of irreversible contamination -- was instilled in me by the Peacekeepers. As such, it needs to be questioned. Re-examined. * :D'Argo: You're not getting back aboard Talyn. Get used to the idea. Re-examine it. :Crais: I shall. Before you were arrested, were you happy? :D'Argo: Happier than you can ever imagine. :Crais: Then I envy you. * :John: Crais, I don't like this plan and I never will. So you better behave yourself with Talyn... and Aeryn. 'Cause if you hurt either one of them... I'm going to hunt you down. :Crais: You hunt me down. That would complete the symmetry nicely, wouldn't it? Background information * Beginning with this episode Gigi Edgley (Chiana) is promoted to the main cast and has been added to the opening credits. * This was the first full episode shot at Homebush Bay, west of Sydney. Both the studios and production offices were relocated there. ( ) * This is the first episode in which the effects are done by Animal Logic, who did the visual effects for the rest of the series. Animal Logic's headquarters remained on the Fox Studios lots. ( ) * Andrew Prowse stated that Luxans have "two of everything," suggesting that D'Argo could play rock, paper, scissors with himself. ( ) * This episode was intended to be the second of the season and was filmed that way. It was to take place after "Re:Union", which was eventually aired as "Dream a Little Dream" in the eighth slot. ( ) * By delaying this episode until the second slot, it gave the production team a bit of time to figure out what happened in "Family Ties". Rockne S. O'Bannon said "When we designed that cliffhanger, we had a few extremely nominal 'what if' ideas that we tossed back and forth. ... We had been focusing more on how much we could ladle on and make "Family Ties" as spectacular as possible. To be honest, there wasn't any substantive conversation about how we'd resolve it, which I think is fairly common in TV. You don't know what you'll do. You'll worry about that later after summer vacation. There was a lot of communal work on solving the problems of it, the largest portion of that from Ricky Manning who became the guy who always had to clean up, tie up the loose ends, and work out the details of solving cliffhangers. It became one of his specialties." ( ) * Sci-Fi Channel did not give too many notes about season 2, and O'Bannon recalled, "the series had evolved by the end of Season 1 to a place where the network was far more open to the notion of multi-arc episodes. ... The biggest story change that came out of the end of Season 1 was how we designed stories. ... As we got into Season 2, they were not just accepting but openly requesting multi-part episodes." ( ) * The title sequence incorporated clips from upcoming episodes and some scenes from season 1. ( ) * D'Argo's appearance changes in this episode; most notably, his face has taken on a tanned appearance. Dave Elsey justified the changes as being due to D'Argo's exposure to space. ( ) * A puppeteer's hand is clearly visible at the bottom of the screen when the Hand of Friendship is offered to Crais. * Due to editing in some regions, it wasn't made clear in "A Human Reaction" whether Aeryn and John actually slept together. This episode clarifies that they did. Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Virginia Hey as Zotoh Zhaan * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana Guest stars * Lani Tupu as Bialar Crais * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius * David Franklin as Braca Guest cast * Jennifer Fischer as PK Nurse Puppeteers * Tim Mieville * Sean Masterson * Graeme Haddon * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot References arn; command carrier; comms; Crais, Tauvo; defence screen; Delvian; Delvian Seek; DRD; dren; Farscape-1; food cube; frag cannon; frell; frog; fuse; Gammak Base; gunship; gunship neural implant; Heimlich maneuver; Hynerian; Hynerian airway seizure; internal security turrets; irreversibly contaminated; kronite; Leviathan; Litigara; Luxan; Luxan tongue sting; marauder; Maui; Menendez brothers; microt; Moya; Pa'u; Peacekeeper; Porsche; prowler; Prybella; Rock, paper, scissors; Rocky; Sebacean; Sheyang; Sheyang vessel; starburst; super model; Talyn; taxi; Uncharted Territories; velka; yotz; Zelbinion External link * Category:Season 2 episodes